


恶与爱

by jinwu204



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other, 强制 调教 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwu204/pseuds/jinwu204
Summary: lof补档汉尼拔带走了威尔，在游轮上发生关系
Relationships: 拔杯 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	恶与爱

黑色的夜空下是泛着白光的海面，风吹过，掀起泛皱的波澜，折射着游轮上的霓虹灯光，照亮了一片海域，白色的豪华游轮平滑光洁，海鸥也站不住脚，悠扬的钢琴声从内厅传来，像是浮出水面的美人鱼在尽情歌唱，金钱和资本的味道飘在空气中，贵妇与王爵跳着探戈，海鲜的鲜香混在空气中，餐厅处仍然亮着灯，奶油的甜腻混着冷藏水果的清甜，但是舞会上贵妇们的香水味破坏了这一份和谐，惹得人没了食欲。

汉尼拔看着偌大的舞会，悄悄下了场，却被一位贵妇拦住，

“先生，你这是要准备去哪，”风情万种的笑容能勾起每一个男人心中的遐想“不如，去我的房间喝一杯?”

赤裸裸的邀请和放肆的眼神让汉尼拔感到不适，但是出于一个绅士的风度，他没有立刻下手。

“女士，我的夫人身体不好，需要照顾，请谅解。”

那贵妇好像也被扫了兴“那行啊。”说罢便快步离开，去寻找下一个目标去了。

汉尼拔皱了皱眉，用一把特殊的钥匙打开了自己的房间门，打开灯，橘黄色的暖光照亮了整个房间，柔软的地毯上摆放着叠放整齐的衣物，休闲的的牛仔裤好像并不属于这位优雅的绅士，华丽的床幔被全部放下，隐隐约约好像遮住了什么，海浪与轮船运作的声音甚至盖过了大厅的音乐，但是仔细去听，便能听到隐藏在金黄床幔下的呻吟。

掀开布幔，床上那不断呻吟扭动的肢体好像在挣扎着什么，捆在手脚处的绳索上有着柔软的细毛，尽管如此，还是在床上那人洁白的皮肤上留下了红痕，挣扎力道之大可见一斑。那人身上不着寸缕，想来那摆放着的衣物恐怕是属于他，属于威尔，这个FBI特别探员，也是汉尼拔的猎物。

汉尼拔的眼神慢慢移向威尔的下体，内裤早已不见踪迹，两条腿被一根黑色的铁棒强制着分开，束在脚踝处的绳索让威尔的大腿张开，这也使得汉尼拔能轻易窥探到那秘密的禁地。这位当了小半辈子直男的特别探员此刻却被后穴刺激着不断呻吟，喉咙处挤压出的喘息被口球堵住，碎在了齿边，被舌头拨弄着从唇之间的缝隙中流下，沾湿了右侧的床单，散发着独属于他的味道。

眼睛被黑布罩住，光线被完全遮挡，洇湿的痕迹是泪水的杰作，已经被刺激出的生理盐水让人多了几分怜悯，但这对汉尼拔来说是又一种令人兴奋的场景。

而这场面无疑是刺激极了，那处从未被碰过的禁地此刻却被一根粗大的按摩棒硬生生撑开，不停震动着的道具恰好顶在那一处敏感点，刺激着威尔的前列腺，引得穴口不由得阵阵收缩，好像在吞吃着那折磨他的道具，柔软粉红的肉壁被按摩棒不断碾按，不知道被折磨了多久，但是后穴中已经有了水光，清澈的肠液从穴口流下，按摩棒已经滑出一点，水光粼粼的被穴肉推出又吞进，好像是泛着水光的苹果，等着人来品尝。

前面可怜的阴茎高高挺立着，被细小铁棒堵住的前端不住地颤抖，只有一两滴液体渗出，湿润了前端，想要释放却又被拦住，多次干性高潮的痛苦与被无限延长的快感让威尔的小腹颤抖着。

胸口的两点粉红早就高高立起，如同待人采摘的樱桃，胸口起伏着，诉说着威尔所遭受的剧烈快感，双手被缚在头顶，手指紧紧攥着，被修剪地圆滑的指甲在手心留下印记。

由于大量的运动，威尔腰上没什么赘肉，称不上纤细或强壮，但是独属于男性的线条美让整个人看起来在刚毅中多了几分柔软，像是达芬奇笔下的希腊男神。

好像是听见了门开的声音，威尔的目光透过黑布锁定了汉尼拔，两人眼神似乎交错，却又巧妙错开，呻吟声突然变调，小腹抽搐着，挺立的阴茎不住颤抖，却什么都射不出来，威尔高潮了，正如同前面那些高潮一样，被强制高潮的痛苦与快感冲刷着威尔的大脑，但是他没有忘记汉尼拔还在这里。

衣着得体的绅士看着眼前淫靡的场面，西装裤下已经鼓起，蠢蠢欲动着，但是他已经优雅地解开扣子，慢慢走到床边，看着威尔在高潮的洋流中起伏，他伸手取了那块黑布，看着那人泛红的眼眶，性感薄削的嘴唇微微扬起，眼神野蛮地掠夺着。

威尔的眼睛突然见到光亮，虽然只是淡淡的暖光，但是仍然刺激着他的神经，但是他没有闭眼，恶狠狠地盯着汉尼拔，但是实际上，那双眼睛里盛满了泪水，配合着他嘴里的呜咽显得楚楚动人，毫无威慑力，此刻的他像一只任人宰割的羔羊，只有流着泪的眼睛在反抗。

汉尼拔好像很喜欢威尔的这个表情，这个屈辱高潮的表情，他摸了摸威尔的脸颊，指尖触到的冰凉口水让他皱起眉头，他解开口球，释放了威尔的呻吟，但是他没能如愿以偿地听到呻吟声，威尔咬紧牙关，不让一丝声音渗出齿间，汉尼拔轻笑一声，没有说话，只是抓住了那个折磨威尔后穴的按摩棒，威尔的身体开始微微颤抖。

“叫出来。”汉尼拔命令道。

但是威尔只是转过头，无声地抗议着。

汉尼拔没有一丝犹豫，抓着按摩棒大力拔出，凸起的橡胶碾过敏感的肉壁，威尔身体猛烈抖动，但是这还没完，汉尼拔看着按摩棒彻底离开威尔身体后，又对着微张的穴口再次狠狠插了进去，破开括约肌，捅进最深处，然后再用力拔出，前后几次，然后便把那道具扔在一边。

威尔原本紧闭着的嘴猛的张大，强烈的快感甚至让他说不出话，无声的嘶吼不能让汉尼拔满意，他轻轻地抚摸威尔的胸口，好像是在市场上挑选食材，目光打量着颤抖的威尔，冰冷的目光在威尔的肌肤上游走，汉尼拔突然有了一个有趣的念头。

“求我，我就让你射出来。”

威尔瞪向汉尼拔“去死吧。”

汉尼拔解开威尔的一只手，看着那人被情欲折磨的样子，他想，这比吃掉他有趣多了。

已经被束缚太久的手毫无力气，甚至抬不起来，血液流动，唤醒着神经，使得手轻轻地抖动着，汉尼拔牵着威尔的手，靠近了自己的脖子。

“这里就是我的动脉，怎么样，想亲手杀死我吗？”汉尼拔似笑非笑地看着威尔，享受着掌控的感觉“这样，足够亲密吗？”

威尔感受到手指所触碰到的温暖皮肤，感受着血液的流淌与脉搏的跳动，努力地想要操控手指紧紧扼住汉尼拔的脖颈，但是无力的手指只是徒劳地抖动。

“混蛋，放开我!”威尔说道，喉咙长时间的缺水让他每一次说话都会扯痛，好像有一团火焰在他的颈处燃烧，蒸发每一丝水分的同时刺痛着颤抖的声带。

汉尼拔也意识到了威尔现在极度缺水，他走到一旁的桌旁，喝了一口水，他轻轻笑着，走向威尔，然后俯下身。

两人的唇瓣相接，流动的水被渡进威尔的口中，汉尼拔扶着威尔的头，免得那人被呛到，优雅绅士的动作让威尔感到反胃，但还是乖乖地喝下了水，他知道什么是当前最明智的选择。

威尔汲取着水分，汉尼拔的舌头顺势破开了牙关，与威尔的舌头纠缠在一起，肆意掠夺威尔口腔内的空气，细小的水流从威尔嘴角淌下，汉尼拔只是细细舔舐着威尔的口腔，品尝着，动作温柔体贴，忽略去他先前的粗鲁，俨然是一位体贴的情人。

两人唇齿相依，发出啧啧的水声，汉尼拔的手却在威尔看不见的地方发动了恶行，原本高挺的阴茎被汉尼拔恶趣味地弹了一下，疼痛感和爆发的快感让威尔想要并起双腿，但是那些道具不会让他如愿。

威尔看着汉尼拔，眼里是仇视与痛苦，眼睛好像充血般，像极了一头野兽，好像下一秒就要冲上去撕咬开汉尼拔的喉咙，吞咽他的血肉，最后咬碎他的骨头。

汉尼拔起身看着威尔，俯视的角度让他感觉自己更像一位上帝，看着教堂顶塌下消抹生命，从中感受血液的跳动，

“Ti amo.”

威尔被这突如其来的告别震住了，随即他又觉得好笑，嘴角嘲讽地勾起，无声地讽刺着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔没有生气，他解开了裤子的拉链，将那物释放出来，粗长的性器抵上了威尔的嘴唇，衬得那人的唇更加红艳，但是汉尼拔还是收回了让威尔口交的想法，毕竟风险太大。

此时威尔被释放出的双手已经恢复知觉，他等待着一个时机能将汉尼拔一击毙命，但是汉尼拔好像不担心这点，他取出了威尔尿道中的那根铁棒，已经太久没有释放的阴茎只是感觉到酸痛，威尔的脸红了起来，像是海边赤色的霞云。

汉尼拔修长的手指轻轻上下撸动，一股白色的浑浊精液便释放了出来，出于不应期的威尔更是敏感，沾着精液，汉尼拔将食指和中指并起探进了威尔的后穴，已经被按摩棒开拓过的后穴柔软粉嫩，只是有稍稍阻挡，指头便插了进去。

汉尼拔看着威尔仿佛看着猎物般伺机而动的眼神，如果威尔是野兽，那么他便是猎人。

性感磁性的嗓音让汉尼拔多添一份魅力，只是说出的话却让威尔心生恐惧。

“威尔，我现在要开始操你了，准备好了吗？”

不等回答，汉尼拔的手指早已找好埋在禁地的那一点，重重地按了下去，威尔来不及反应，快感瞬间传到大脑，后穴猛的收缩，双手抓紧了床单，撕扯着布料，传递着强烈的快感，他的脑海中好像有烟花炸开，头部向后仰去，背部从床上弓起，形成一道优美的曲线。

“呃啊！”带着哭腔的尖叫声从威尔口中发出，得益于房间良好的隔音，汉尼拔毫不担心会有人听到。

“啊哈……嗯……哈。”威尔喘息着，饱受情欲折磨的身体已经没有了抵抗的力气，每一寸肌肤的敏感程度都达到最高，来自前列腺的强烈刺激让他的大脑没了思考的能力。

前戏就到这里，汉尼拔坐在床上，看着威尔红潮的脸，全身的血液好像都沸腾起来，灼烧着催促他快点动作。

汉尼拔抽出手指，没有废话，直接操了进去。

与炽热柔软的肉穴相比，汉尼拔的阴茎显得微凉，刺激着威尔，引得后穴不断收缩，像一张贪吃的小嘴吮吸着。

汉尼拔去了威尔腿间的道具，那双线条流畅的双腿几乎瞬间缠绕上了汉尼拔的腰，收紧的双腿使得威尔又向汉尼拔靠近了一寸，肉壁紧紧包裹住粗长，感受着性器在体内的跳动。

两人之间奇妙的契合让双方都舒爽地呼出一口气。

威尔身上的束缚皆被解开，他想要挣扎着离开，但是身体却不断诚实地靠近汉尼拔。

汉尼拔扶住威尔的腰，有力却又温柔的将威尔翻过身，粗长的性器在体内180°地旋转，刺激到了每一处敏感的地方，而后入的体位也让威尔断了挣扎的念头，脸紧贴在床上，喉咙间溢出的呻吟让他感到羞耻，却又无可奈何。

轻轻地动作便已经让威尔感到强烈快感，如同游轮在海上漂浮一般，他仿佛也飘荡在情欲的之中，不同的是，他掌控不了自己的方向，只能任由海浪将他击打。

“Amo te.”

说完后，汉尼拔便开始剧烈的动作，每一次抽插都是用力的操弄，狠狠撞上威尔的前列腺，呻吟再也控制不住，带着哭腔涌出。

“呃哈……啊…嗯啊，不…不要了……轻点……轻点…啊啊啊。”

汉尼拔的声音不带感情，但是脸上已经泛起笑容，加快了动作，更加用力地顶着威尔，双手卡住了威尔的腰，防止那人挣扎逃走。

“求我。”

威尔的大脑已经全然被欲望支配，哭喊着恳求。

“Please.”

汉尼拔微微停顿了一下，没有放轻力道，反而是更用力地操着威尔，然后他靠近威尔的耳朵，已经被操得只会哭喊的威尔没有意识到。

“我亲爱的茶杯，不要随便就恳求别人，你只能对我说Please，明白了吗？”

威尔的眼泪已经湿了一小块布料，随着汉尼拔的操干而呻吟的声音像是甜到发腻的糖精，或是厚厚的奶油浇上了蜂蜜，变着调的声音能让人瞬间硬起。

“嗯啊……啊…呃……我…我知道……嗯哈…我知道了……唔啊…求你……求你啊…哈”

汉尼拔突然停下动作，快感的瞬间消失让威尔愣了神。

“求我什么?”汉尼拔问道。

威尔咽了咽口水，顾不得羞耻与屈辱，轻轻扭动腰肢，示意汉尼拔继续，但是那人不为所动，双手不安分地揉捏起威尔胸前的两点。

“混蛋，”威尔的身体不断渴求着欲望的填充“你他妈要干就快点。”

磁性的嗓音在身后响起“干什么?”

好像有蚁虫在后穴撕咬，痒麻的感觉让威尔彻底放弃了尊严，现在，他只想臣服于欲望。

“操我。”

“好。”

平静的回答后，是猛烈的操干，好像要捅破威尔的小腹，粗大的阴茎碾过敏感的前列腺，带出一串串呻吟。

“呵啊……嗯……嗯啊”哭腔让威尔显得更加可怜，也让人更加想要欺负。

敏感的身体撑不了多久，又一股精液从威尔身前射出，比起之前显得更加稀薄。

但是汉尼拔好像没有要射精的样子，还是以原始的方式顶弄操干着威尔，尽管那人已经哭了出来。

不知道过了多久，威尔已经昏昏沉沉地睁不开眼，汉尼拔又猛操几下，一股微凉的精液终于射在了威尔的后穴中，浇在已经微肿的前列腺上，粉红的肉壁不住颤抖收缩，也象征着情爱的接受。

汉尼拔抽出阴茎，看着身下那人迷茫的样子，吻上了威尔的眉眼，轻轻的落吻，没留下一丝痕迹。

精液从已经合不拢的穴口流出，色情又淫靡，汉尼拔搀扶着威尔去浴室洗浴清理，动作轻柔生怕惊醒了他，可威尔却依然苏醒，浑身酸软乏力，看着汉尼拔抱住自己，没有挣扎，反倒是安心似的闭上了眼，陷入梦乡。

窗外的海面上刮起大风来，吹动海水不住地摇晃，皎洁的月光被乌云遮住，只有星点在夜空中闪烁，好像是一只庞大的怪物要吞吃海洋，猩红的长舌已经伸出，尖锐的牙齿在闪着寒光，锋利的爪已经探向黝深的海底，乌云被吹散，月光照到怪物的身上，便将怪物嘶吼着吃去，一个更为庞大的野兽在月夜下苏醒，一只名为恶的野兽，在它的身上，站立着名为爱的仙子。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在lof 金乌在晚上


End file.
